totalpokemoncommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan.Delcatty(Universe 1)
Susan.Delcatty is a shiny Delcatty that is also the Goddess/Titan of the moon Overview Personality Susan in terms of personality is shy and quiet but kind and sometimes happy. She has a big heart for children. She has issues with her emotions but with counseling she is getting better. It's likely she obtained the kindness through her trainer Susana as how she treated her growing up. Abilities Susan has the ability to transform into her goddess mode, as well as the ability to control Light magic. Now evolved she has a new form with a sword and shield. Can use moon related moves like Moonblast. Biography Childhood A long time ago, Susan's mother: Akira had given birth to a skitty egg. However when there were battles going on Earth she had to leave behind her egg stating it will hatch in 1994 AD. When the time came the egg was taken to earth. A young girl named Susana discovered the egg and took it home with her. A few days later it hatched into a shiny Skitty. And she was given the name Susan. Susana's parents both had Pokemon which was a Milotic and Ursaring and those pokemon raised her like their own child. When she was 2 her sister Blissey was born. When Susan was in kindergarten, she became friends with a shiny Riolu who lived on her street.However this friendship didn't last for long, because later on, Riolu had to move away from where Susan lived. Around that time her brother Swampert was born. Around middle school Riolu returns to town though during their time apart Susan had evolved into a Delcatty. During school though Susan was a victim of bullying... After an incident Riolu then works on reforming bonds he had lost with Susan. Around the time Susan was 14 she along with her siblings and Riolu arrived on Total Pokemon Humanized, a TPI based reality show. After that season ended, she became widely popular with fans and overtime she developed a great friendship with Roserence, Ampharos, Leafeon and Tyranitar. Also Riolu had evolved into a Lucario and was given a nickname; Lucas. Later down the line she gotten the chance to move into the Total Pokemon Village with Lucas. Eventually the two got married and had a daughter together. She went on to compete in more shows though only getting a win from Total Pokemon Tundra. However, during the Darkrai war,Susan was told by Electrophos that he liked her and after his confession.She was sent back in time, where she discovered her real mother as well as her history as a Luna(goddess of the moon) After that flashback, she began to realize her feelings for Electrophos and told him that she loves him the same as Lucas. Around this time Susan adopted a young Solosis and named him Aiden, and her daughter had evolved. Nothing much happens to Susan until the Gilltragon war, where she unlocked her destiny as the goddess of the moon, and not only unlocked her goddess mode but she also killed Gilltragon, at the cost of Lucas' life be taken away during the war... In the aftermath,she hooked up with Electrophos and goes to live with him as an Amazon and leaving her son Aiden her old home. She even becomes a village leader. In the time-skip, she formed the Amazon Union with her husband and recently discovered she apparently had a son named Lucattio who was Delcario's twin brother yet was taken away at birth. After a multi universe tournament took place she learned of Roserence being MIA after Blazikape's death, then her trainer Susana gets caught up in a car accident that leaver her in a deep coma with unknown date of awaking. Some time passes and Rosemis is found again however after a battle with Emperor X she dies at home with Susan being there. After the death of Rosemis, her relationship is in tatters. Though she reunites with her son again, though now he's called Lumino. Eventually, she fought Ampheon and died at one point. But after Delcario died, she evolved into her true form and it was revealed that she had no mother and she was one of the Titans the whole time. After the fight with Ampheon, she returned to her duties as the leader of the Amazon Union, fixed up her relationship, her trainer awakens from her coma and has a daughter with Electrophos, while also becoming a Grandmother to Lumino's first kid. Forms and Transformations Goddess mode This is Susan's former goddess mode. Yin-Yang mode After her first death, she gained the ability to combine light and darkness into one and got a new mode. Battles Major Battles Susan vs Nasus (Not directly) Susan vs Electrophos (For fun) Susan vs Gilltragon Susan vs Emperor X Susan vs Xatu(Re-animated) (Co-oped with Rosemis) Susan vs Ampheon (Twice) (Co-oped with Electrophos and other villagers) Trivia * Susan is named after the creator's real life girlfriend, though she created her, he gave her a story * She calls Rosemis and Roseradix cousin and aunt even though they aren't related, though with Rosemis marrying Blazikape who is Electrophos' cousin they may be related now * Susan was voiced by the creator's girlfriend in later episodes of the series * When Electrophos confessed his feelings to Susan, the timing was around when the creator and his girlfriend became a couple, plus the creator put a lot of himself into Electrophos as a character, so it adds to that * Despite being married there has not been a ceremony for them, though it may have happened off screen during the time skip * Her religion is catholic, her trainer raised her that way * Susan has had a total of 4 children, 2 grand children, and about 4 nieces and nephews. Though one child died and it is unknown if the nieces/nephews are still alive. * She has made friends with people from other total pokemons * Akira's name is based off a person named Akura a friend of his girlfriend * Aiden's name is based off a young boy his girlfriend became close with. Also to tie in with how much she loves children * Despite being a cat pokemon she loves swimming * Susan has made cameos in other total pokemons; co-hosting for some of Tellyzx's shows and competing in PichuXCastform123's TPI * Despite Tundra being cancelled a finisher was put out showing she won, it was also mentioned in an episode of TPR * Her adopted parents and siblings are named after his girlfriend's real family members * Susan picked up a lot of her qualities and hobbies and things she likes from her trainer * Despite wearing red her favorite color is purple * Susan also has been a host for 2 total pokemon shows on his girlfriend's channel, though one was cancelled and the other is on hiatus * She was originally going to be on another TPI but a delcatty from another universe took her place Quotes (To Electrophos) "I'm not perfect either Electrophos. I have made my own mistakes in life, some I wish I could take back. But I can't.These mistakes pull me deeper and deeper into an abyss where hopes and dreams die, and I sometimes wish I could just end this torment. But you're always there to lift me out of that abyss and remind me that although life can be bad sometimes, you have to endure the pain in order to be happy. I know we have our problems, but we've gotten through it and I know that whatever troubles come our way, we can get through it together." Category:Universe 1 Category:Female